1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaning system and a method for charging the same, and more particularly, to a robot cleaning system which may allow a robot cleaner to dock with a recharging base rapidly to recharge the robot cleaner, and a method for recharging the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a robot cleaner vacuums foreign substances including dust and other debris from a floor, while autonomously driving through a cleaning section.
The robot cleaner may perform cleaning (along a cleaning path) preset in accordance with an internal stored program or an automatic drive. To perform cleaning while driving along the path automatically, numerous sensors are used to sense a location of the robot cleaner, the distance traveled of the robot cleaner, and obstacles.
Meanwhile, a battery is provided in a robot cleaner to drive the robot cleaner wirelessly. When the battery is nearing depletion, recharging needs and various methods for performing such recharging have been provided.
A recharging base using an IR (Infrared) beam has a disadvantage of being affected by obstacles placed in front of the beam. Specifically, in the method using IR, a sensor provided in a robot cleaner senses the light generated in the recharging base and finds the recharging base along the light. However, when there is an obstacle in front of the recharging base, the light fails to be sensed by the robot cleaner because of the light beam's directionality. When there is an obstacle in front of the recharging base, it is difficult to search the location of the recharging base.
Meanwhile, in a method for searching a recharging base through a map using SLAM (Simultaneous Localization and Mapping), the recharging base cannot be searched after a failure to configure SLAM. Additionally, it takes significant time to configure the map and it is less efficient dealing with frequent changes of furniture arrangement and locations of obstacles.